


宠物饲养手册(上)

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 老婆饲养手册 [1]
Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 又名，老婆饲养手册





	宠物饲养手册(上)

李知勋捡了个老婆。准确来说，是捡了只仓鼠。

原本他不想管的，但是猫猫天生灵敏的听觉和直觉，让他轻而易举地找到了被压在废纸箱下面黑黑的小团子，旁边还有一个小徽章。摸了摸，还有心跳。

算了，就当一回好人吧。

他摘下头上的帽子，头上的猫耳因失去帽子的保护动了动。他小心翼翼地把这团不知道是什么物种的生物放进去。

门口的风铃随着李知勋的动作发出清脆的声音。

“欢迎光……你怎么来了？”从休息室出来的全圆佑看见李知勋捧着一个帽子等他。

“这个小东西，你看看。它到底是什么。”李知勋把帽子递给他。

全圆佑从帽子掏出一个黑乎乎的毛球，通过四肢和尾巴初步判断了一下，“应该是仓鼠？我还是先给他洗个澡吧。”

哈，好笑，他以为猫捉老鼠是捏造出来的，没想到他真的会抓老鼠。李知勋等待着全圆佑给小东西洗澡的时候，翻开全圆佑放在桌面的《动物图鉴大全》，打开目录，仓鼠……找到了，第615页。

他看得起劲时，全圆佑用毛巾裹着洗好的仓鼠出来了。

“喏，洗好了。”

他凑过去一看，“这什么？？”

“你自己捡的还问我？你捡的仓鼠啊。”

“怎么这个颜色？你是不是没洗干净。”李知勋拿起书，指了指书上白白的小仓鼠。

“仓鼠也有不同品种的，这是他花纹，怎么可能洗得掉。”他看着李知勋皱起的眉头。“你不会想不要他吧？”

“唔……养多一个太麻烦了。”养他自己已经够麻烦了。

“你不要他，他就没人要了。你带回去好好养，他很快就能化形。等你猫耳退化的那天，他也应该也能进化完成了。到时候你发情期就不用来找我买药，有人帮你解决。你就当养了个老婆吧，这年头老婆可不好找。”全圆佑怕他真的不要，赶紧把被包成一团的小东西塞到他手上。

李知勋低头看着安静地睡在毛巾上的灰色小仓鼠。

罢了，就当捡了个老婆吧。

他一手拎着一堆全圆佑给他的东西，一手把小仓鼠抱在怀里，好不容易回到家，艰难地用提重物的手开了门。怀里的小仓鼠还是什么动静都没有。

他拿出全圆佑给他的仓鼠窝，思考着放在客厅好还是卧室好。最后还是放在了他床头，万一老婆跑了怎么办。

他布置好仓鼠小窝，小心翼翼地把他捧在手心，打算放进去的时候，仓鼠动了动身子，睁开黑溜溜的眼睛看着他。

“醒了？醒了就自己进去吧。你的床”

“吱吱吱吱吱”

“你想说什么？我不懂你说的仓鼠语。”李知勋把他放到床上，想看看它到底在说些什么。

小仓鼠却不叫了，迈着小短腿跑到了他的枕头上，然后躺在那里。

“你想在床上睡？”

“吱”

“随你吧。”

李知勋洗完澡出来的时候，小仓鼠已经窝在他床上睡着了。他擦擦头发躺在了床上，扭头看了看睡的正香的仓鼠，再低头看看自己身体。不会一转身把它压扁吧，总不能第一天就没了老婆。他转换成兽形，然后用尾巴把仓鼠捞到了自己的怀里，让他靠在自己柔软的肚皮睡。

老婆太缠人怎么办？

李知勋十分庆幸自己不用像正常上班族一样朝九晚五。他一起床小仓鼠就跟着他起。从起床到睡觉，一天二十四小时都要粘着他。

小仓连上厕所都要在门缝看着他。自从有一次没留意他，一打开厕所门，差点把它踩成仓鼠饼后，李知勋索性上厕所洗澡都不关门了。

他作曲的时候，它也要在旁边看着。他看它盯得那么认真，试图教它作曲，结果它连最简单的打字都不会，在键盘上跑来跑去，伸出两只小手这里按一下，那里按一下，然后转过头可怜兮兮地睁着黑溜溜的眼睛看着他，似乎在向他告状键盘在欺负他。

小仓最喜欢在他放录好的demo的时候跟着音乐在那蹦蹦跳跳。“你在跳舞吗？”李知勋笑着看小仓向左伸一下小手，向右伸一下腿，被自己尾巴绊倒之后又重新爬起来继续跳。

吃饭的时候也要在一边盯着你，给他准备好的东西不吃，非要吃他碗里的白米饭。最喜欢的食物居然还是泡菜炒饭，被辣到的时候还“吱吱”叫，让他给它喂可乐。

小仓养着养着，花纹不仅没有消退，还变成了虎纹。吓得他以为是不是可乐和泡菜给他吃多了变异了。他减少了给它的量之后，小仓不乐意了，天天就坐在碗前可怜巴巴地看着他，他不忍心又重新给了。不仅给了，还越给越多，小仓活生生被养成了肥仓。

这到底是养老婆还是养孩子？

李知勋被热醒了，像睡在火炉旁边一样。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现小仓鼠变成了小火炉，全身都在发着热。他立刻打电话给全圆佑。

“干嘛？你看看现在几点？”全圆佑睡梦中被吵醒，窝了一肚子气。如果不是因为打电话的人是李知勋他骂不过，早就问候那人祖宗十八代了。

“我老婆生病了。你马上过来。”

全圆佑只好背起医疗箱半夜往李知勋家里赶。

“他只是要化形了。我给他喂了药，大概这两天就能化形了。”全圆佑收起诊疗工具。

“真的？”

“你到底有没有看我发给你的东西？”

李知勋回忆起全圆佑曾经发给他的《仓鼠饲养手册》，他看了一两条发现他的小仓完全不一样，直接丢到一边了。

“忘了，你可以走了。”李知勋毫不留情地赶客。

“？用完就丢？留我在这睡一下不行吗？你不看看现在几点？喂……”全圆佑话都还没说完就被李知勋推出门。

他看着完全没有动静的仓鼠趴在床边睡着了。

第二天一早，刺眼的眼光照到他脸上，他慢慢睁开眼睛。却发现他正睡在床上，手脚都被人缠住了。等一下，人？他挣开那人的束缚，坐起来一看，原本小小一团，就他手心那么大的小仓变成了比他体型还大的男性？

男的就男的吧，反正都是他老婆。

李知勋仔细观察了一下他，肉乎乎的脸颊肉很像小仓，肉乎乎的手，还有软乎乎的肚子。他拿手揉了揉他的肚子。那人似乎感受到什么睁开了眼睛。唔……眼睛也挺像的。

床上的人睁着黑溜溜的眼睛目不转睛看着他。

“知道我是谁吗？”李知勋指了指自己。

“啊……”他的声音似乎因为从来没说过话有点沙哑。

“我叫，李——知——勋——”

“李……知……勋……”小仓跟着他念。

“你是我在路边捡到的……嗯……老婆，这个捡到你的时候捡到的。”李知勋从床头柜拿出一个徽章递给他。

“老……婆……”小仓歪着头看他。

“嗯。”

小仓看了手上的徽章一会儿，“权……顺……荣……”指了指自己。

“这是你的名字吗？”

权顺荣点了点头，“老……婆……”

李知勋带着权顺荣找全圆佑做检查。

“哟，怎么介绍朋友来了？”全圆佑看着李知勋领着一个人走进来。

“我老婆，权顺荣。”

“哦~权顺荣你好，欢迎……？？你老婆？？都快和我一样高了。”全圆佑看着紧紧牵着李知勋手，东张西望的男生。

“有什么意见吗？”

“没，没。进化得不错，看来你家伙食挺好的。”

“给他检查一下。”

“好嘞。”

全圆佑想领着权顺荣去做检查，权顺荣却扯着李知勋的衣角不放。泪汪汪地看着李知勋，仿佛拉开他的手，他就要哭出来。

李知勋没办法，只好全程牵着他的手去做检查。

“身体机能一切良好，很健康。”全圆佑拿着检测报告。

李知勋压低声音，靠近全圆佑耳边，按住权顺荣也想靠过来的头，“智商没问题吧？”

“在正常范围啊，怎么了？”

“他每天就只会喊老婆，老婆，话都说不完整，什么都不会干。”

“可能太过于依赖你了，要不你放他在家几天，培养一下独立性，让他自己学习一下。”全圆佑看了看不断想靠近听清他们对话，却什么都听不懂的权顺荣。“对了，你的兽耳快退化完成了。发情期快到了，注意一下啊。”

李知勋点点头表示知道了，带着他的小仓回家。

李知勋接受了邻市作曲家的合作邀请，打算去出差，让小仓一个人在家待几天。

打包行李的时候，小仓好几次试图把自己塞进行李箱里面，但他忘记自己现在的体型根本塞不进去。

临走前还是不放心他一个人，特地拜托了隔壁澈汉夫夫帮忙照看一下。他提着行李箱走出门的时候，被崔胜澈提溜着的权顺荣哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，打着哭嗝仍然只会喊“老婆~”，倒是尹净汉笑着对他说：“知勋放心吧，我们会帮你好好照顾的。”

他总感觉有点奇怪，但他们还是值得信任的。他无视哭得梨花带雨的小仓，直接转身走人。

在邻市工作了好几天，有澈汉夫夫看着小仓他倒没什么担心的。每天都能收到崔胜澈给他发来的汇报信息，例如今天小仓学会了洗衣服，今天学会了写字，今天又学会了泡菜炒饭。最常收到的是权顺荣拿着崔胜澈手机发的语音，小仓在电话另一头软软糯糯地说着：“好~想~你~”

虽然还有些结尾工作没做完，他还想多留几天，但他身体不允许他继续在这里待下去了。他的猫耳已经消退了，最近心情也开始变得急躁。他知道他的发情期要到了。

他一打开家门，有个身影跑过来一把抱住他，把头靠在他颈窝，“老婆~”

“怎么还是只会喊老婆？”李知勋觉得自己被欺骗了。

“你是老婆。”权顺荣眨巴着黑溜溜的眼睛看着他。

“你才是老婆。”

“你是我老婆。知勋是顺荣老婆。”权顺荣慢慢地说出两句完整的话。

李知勋原本就因为发情期心情急躁，现在更加烦躁了。他拉着权顺荣进房间，把他推到在床上。今天我就要让你看看到底谁才是老婆。

他两三下脱掉自己的衣服，又开始扒掉权顺荣的衣服。在权顺荣的脖子到胸膛，落下一串湿淋淋的吻。

“老婆，热~”权顺荣涨红着脸。

“待会你更热。”陷入情欲的李知勋忽略了权顺荣的异样。

李知勋揉捏着他的乳尖，张嘴咬住，不断用尖尖的虎牙研磨。

“呜呜，好疼……”娇气的小仓又开始泪汪汪了。

他继续往下，在权顺荣腰腹留下星星点点的红痕。然后含住他已经硬挺的性器。他不懂得什么技巧，只会上下吞吐着，偶尔牙齿还不小心刮到他的茎身。他舌尖舔过渗出前列腺液的地方，感收到权顺荣身体微微颤抖。他恶劣地专攻那个小口，手上还不忘撸动他的茎身，把玩他的阴囊。

“老婆！呜呜呜呜~老婆~”小仓第一次遭受这种刺激，这下真的除了老婆什么都不会说了。

白浊的液体喷了李知勋一脸。他看着还陷在高潮余韵当中的小仓，拉起被子抹掉脸上带有腥气的液体。他爬去床的另一头伸手从床头柜拿出准备已久的润滑剂。刚打开包装就被人从身后压住了。

“干嘛？”他转头想让权顺荣下来，却发现那人的头上不知道什么时间长出了两只毛绒绒的耳朵。

他伸手摸摸他的耳朵，权顺荣发出咕噜咕噜声音，一条尾巴缠上他的手。

这个花纹？“你到底是什么东西？你不是仓鼠吗？”

“我现在是老虎哦~”

权顺荣夺过他手里的润滑剂，熟练地挤出液体抹在手上，开始探入他的后穴。

“唔……等一等……你这个跟谁学的？”李知勋感受到权顺荣开始探索他后穴。

“胜澈哥教我的。”权顺荣继续探入了第二根手指，给他扩张的同时寻找他的敏感点。

“啊……他……教你这些干嘛……嗯……不要”

权顺荣戳到了他的前列腺，开始插入第三根手指专攻那个地方。“他说，男人要让自己的老婆舒服。”他另一只手撸动李知勋的茎身，也学他一样，恶劣地用指甲刮了一下不断吐出前列腺液的地方。

“啊啊……你才是我老婆！啊，不……”李知勋感觉脑子一片空白。准备高潮的时候，权顺荣却停下了所有动作。

李知勋不解地看着他，下一秒却被他的性器贯穿，直接插进最深处。李知勋彻底失去思考能力，躺在床上大喘气。白浊的液体打湿了两人的肚皮和耻毛。他还没从高潮中缓过来，权顺荣已经开始抽动，用力顶撞他。

“等一下…唔…不…太…轻点”李知勋伸手推推他，想让他慢一点，却被尾巴缠住双手无法动弹。

“嗯？太轻了吗？那我再用力点吧。”权顺荣抽出分身，再尽根没入，发狠地顶撞他。

“呜呜呜呜~”这回是猫猫被操哭了，可惜身上变成老虎的人不仅没有放过他的意思，本来埋在他体内尺寸不小的东西又胀大了几分。

当他跪趴在床上，身后的人咬住他的脖子，不停地在他体内冲刺时，他还分心想了一下以后生出来的孩子到底是个什么物种。

第二天他一醒来就感觉腰酸背痛，喉咙要冒烟，嗓子沙哑完全说不出话，他一脚把旁边睡得正熟的人踢下地。结果自己腰腿更疼了。

“老婆~顺荣好痛~”地上的人爬起来想窝在他怀里撒娇。

他定眼一看，耳朵和尾巴不见了，他的小仓又回来了。

他又带着权顺荣去找全圆佑。

“怎么回事？这不仓鼠吗？怎么变老虎了？”

“哇，这老虎还挺厉害的。”全圆佑看着李知勋不自然的站姿，还有脖子上深深的牙印不禁感叹。

“问你话呢？你是庸医吗？仓鼠老虎都分不清吗？”

“什么庸医！你别质疑我的医术！”全圆佑围着权顺荣绕了一圈，“他也有两种形态，特定时候会出来的。”

“特定是指什么？”

全圆佑指了指天上，“月亮。”

李知勋把权顺荣带回去，让他乖乖地坐在一旁，“我给你做泡菜炒饭，你就在这不要乱跑。”

权顺荣乖巧地点点头，“我知道了，老婆~”

他边做料理的时候边想，特定是指月亮的话，那就是和隔壁崔胜澈一样，月圆的时候才会变形态。那一个月也只有一天，还行还行。

突然被人从背后抱住了，他正想让权顺荣去客厅看看电视时，发现有条尾巴开始钻进他的衣服。

他转头一看，又变成老虎了？？？“你怎么又变老虎了？”

“老婆，我饿了。”

“你等一下，我马上就做好了。”

“我们先吃其他的吧。”

李知勋再次被权顺荣按在床上操哭的时候，还不忘辱骂全圆佑。庸医，还说什么特定时候，感情是每天月亮出来这人都会变老虎。

本来想养个老婆的，怎么养着养着自己变成了老婆。


End file.
